blame_it_on_the_ghoulsfandomcom-20200215-history
Yolanda Jedi
"The force is always with me." ''Yolanda's tagline. '''Yolanda Jedi' is the daughter of Yoda the Jedi Master. She is very creative, and quite wise when it comes to crafting. She was created by Thenaturals and was her third OC. Personality Yolanda Jedi is one of the most practical girls at Monster High. She is smart, wise-cracking and quite the charmer when it comes to boys. Out of the ghoulfriends, her and Clawdeen are the most fierce, with Yolanda's flirty attitude and constant curiosity, she may be quite a kitty in her own right. However, Yolanda also adores the relaxation pad where she can chill after she has finished her latest projects. She never gives up on her challenges and is always ready for retaliation. She can also have things prepared before anyone knows it. She is also very self-confident and an example of the Type A stereotype. She likes to have everything the way she plans it. She is head of the prom committee, being in charge of crafting and decoration. Origin of Species Yoda was one of the most renowned and powerful Jedi Masters in galactic history. He was known for his legendary wisdom, mastery of the Force and skills in lightsaber combat. Yoda served as a member of the Jedi High Council in the last centuries of the Galactic Republic and reigned as Grand Master of the Jedi Order before, during and after the devastating Clone Wars. Following the Battle of Geonosis, Yoda held the title of Master of the Order in addition to that of Grand Master. In his centuries of service to the galaxy and the Force, Grand Master Yoda had a hand in the training of nearly all the Jedi in the Order, including such luminaries as Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ki-Adi-Mundi and Oppo Rancisis; all of which would come to serve on the Jedi Council along with him. Relationships Family Yolanda's family live in a house that 'reflects both her Jedi heritage and her flair for creativity, filled with lots of her own creations'. Friends Yolanda is best friends with Theo Exactly and Fenora Swamp, who are all in the Prom Committee. Pet Her pet is a wookiee kitten named Senor Chewy. Romance Yolanda is openly bisexual. Her parents aren't so happy because 'she'll go out with anyone'. Clothing Ocyolanda.png|Basic Yolanda Basic Yolanda wears her hair down and in bangs. She wears a green waistcoat with black sleeves and a frilly red collar. On her waist she wears two ruffles, one red and the other green, and a red skirt with green ruffles on the bottom. She wears a pair of green and red platform heels. Quotes: *"Make it all perfect. I SAID PERFECT!" *"Great style you have Breanna...oh I give up, you look like, super-awesome-coolicious. There, I said it." *''"This is far from perfect," "Well MAKE IT PERFECT, you simpleton!" ''Clarissa and Yolanda are arguing. Other *Yolanda bears similarities to Clawdeen Wolf, a real Monster High character - She has yellow eyes and is quite flirty with boys. Category:Female Category:Characters